


Daisy, Daisy

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [104]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Saemus/Merrill - Gorgeous Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy, Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBarrows/gifts).



Merrill says she has a friend who calls her Daisy. Saemus can see why: a tiny, pale head, bobbing along on a delicate stem of green. Trampled. Trodden. But blooming under the sun, simple and radiant and beautiful.

Also, she has the most beautiful eyes. They remind him of spring, of rainy days, of a tender shoot he wants to cosset and keep to himself until it becomes a beautiful bloom or bush or tree. But all those words seem hollow in the face of her honest joy.

“You have gorgeous eyes,” he stammers instead—and he instantly curses his tangled tongue. The compliment, as simple as it is, genuinely floors her, and a smile blossoms across her face.

“Ma serannas,” she replies, and maintains the good grace not to laugh when he tries the words for himself. They are smooth and sweet and sharp, much like the taste of her lips when he kisses her back.


End file.
